


Blood is Thicker than Water

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Gen, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the character Thailog and his motivations and thoughts, in a series of somewhat inter-connected ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Clone, or Yours

Fandom: Gargoyles, general series  
Title: Blood is Thicker than Water  
Author: karrenia (Karen)  
Character: Thailog  
Rating: General Audiences  
Words: 490  
Prompt: #22 enemies

Link to the Little Table: 

 

Disclaimer: Gargoyles: the Animated Series is the creation of Greg Weisman,  
and the property of Disney and Bunea Vista Television; they are not mine.

"Blood is Thicker than Water" by karrenia

 

Perhaps there is something in the way of things that brings a wicked smile to his face. Perhaps it is the sheer symmetry of his carefully laid plans giving Thailog the knowledge that when his plans finally do come to fruition, it will be as if they were meant to be all along.

Thailog came to a landing on the balcony of the building that his ally, Demona was currently using as the headquarters of Nightstone Unlimited. He still was not entirely certain that he liked the idea of Demona’s dual identity as a gargoyle by night and a human by day, but it did come with certain advantages, such as an opportunity to invest the large lump sum of money that he had stolen from his former patron and creator, David Xanatos.

If the ingenious and quite wealthy human wanted revenge or some kind of retribution for that, well, Thailog could well understand that, in fact, he quite appreciated the irony. Capping his wings he stepped down and off the balcony and into the main office, glancing around and taken in the surroundings in a quick appraisal. Demona was not in this night, but it did appear that she had been busy.

A momentary thought of snooping through her computer files crossed his mind, but then he decided against. As a clone of the enemy that he most wished brought low and destroyed, his sire, as it were, although the other might quite strenuously disagree with that, Thailog shared personality traits with his sire, and one of those was a certain reluctance to snoop. He would not call it honor, not exactly, nor would he call it cowardice.

The one thing about this little cat and mouse game that he played with the Manhattan clan of gargoyles, and their on again, off-again ally, Xanatos, was that it must be handled with delicate precision. He had heard of a certain phrase, or he had read about in the midst of conducting research for his revenge, that went something like: punishment, torture are delicate instruments, they must be wielded like a scalpel, not like a club. Otherwise it would be nothing short of sadism.’

On the heels of that particular thought, Thailog capped his wings and strode over to the leather swivel chair in front of Demona’s desk, sitting down heavily his massive frame and weight making the leather and the metal springs loudly protest.  
“Not with a club is the heart broken, and revenge is a dish best served cold.’

“Oh, father, this will be so delicious,” Thailog whispered aloud, leaning back in the chair his hands laced in front of his chest the fingers interlaced in vaguely triangular shape, “So fitting, that I barely restrain myself from initiating my plans right now, but we must not be too hasty, acting prematurely would be worse than dangerous, it would be foolish, and one thing I am not, is a fool.”


	2. Intimate Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Thailog considers his partner-ship with Demona

"Intimate Strangers" by karrenia

For several evenings running Thailog has stopped on the slanted rooftop of the greatest and possibly oldest cathedral in the City Of Lights.

With his claws digging into the crumbling but still solid concrete and wood, leaning slightly forward and his weight balanced on his strong legs in unconscious mimicry of the carved stone gargoyles that made Notre Dame cathedral famous, Thailog contemplates his alliance with Demona. 

In the back of his mind he wondered if it was more a matter of practicality than anything else, but it surely can never be as simple as that? The fact that he is the living, breathing genetic clone of Demona's spurned lover and former mate, Goliath, is a factor that had never been far from his mind. 

And for a good while before Demona had insisted they come to Paris and set up shop, the living had been good, no longer under the beck and call of his creator Doctor Anton Sevarius, or his multi-billionarie patron, David Xanatos, Thailog had been able to play both of those individuals off of each other and make a tidy profit into the bargain.

That good feeling lasted only so long as his run of luck. Although he might have suspected when Demona had begun the long and potentially disastrous slide into dementia and madness, it had taken him a little by surprise. After surviving for ten centuries on her own wit, skills, and a stolen magic spell from the ancient magical tome, the Grimorum Arcanorum, all that spite, lust for revenge, and bitterness had begun to turn inward. "The female is undoubtedly mad, and likely to drag me  
down with her, but do I really know her that well to be certain of my  
facts? 

Thailog backed up a few paces from his precarious perch on the rooftop,flexing his wings and glancing around at the cloud-scudding sky above Paris. "A good night for revenge, what is that human-saying, revenge is a dish best served cold," he muttered aloud wrapping his wings around his muscular form. "Here's to trying, rhymes with dying."

In some ways he wanted in on whatever scheme she had in mind this time, but in other ways he thought that it was either time that he confronted her and stopped all the lies and double-talk. Either they were partners or they were not, and if not, then he would leave and never look back.


	3. Just like You

"Just like You, or Not" by karrenia

 

You would quite mistaken if you still believe that I am just like you. You thought you were there to guide me, however, you are only in my way. And I can be cold and I can be ruthless, and I will freely admit that its true. More true than you could ever understand,'father.'

You know I could be just like you. Oh, Goliath, I realize that that rigid honor of yours and sense of right and wrong while laudable in its own way, would make you incapable of admitting to yourself that you had anything to do with the way I turned out; trust me, there’s a part of you, somewhere buried deep down that can be as cold as I am.   
Speaking of cold, it is said that revenge is a dish best served cold. So I will plot and scheme and dream of doing away with you and all you hold dear in this world, till I am ready to do so.

And if that holds true for my dear ‘father’ by birth than it should equally true for my creators as well, which begs the question, did all of you get a better return on your investment? No matter, for at this point I am no longer interested in hearing your answer to ‘that’ particular question.

Oh, Goliath, how you will howl and howl and beg for my mercy when the final reckoning comes. 

And believe me, that it is coming have no doubts on that matter, for it one is truly the sum of one’s parts than I have surpassed all of you. Xanatos thought to create a duplicate, but one without the flaws of the original, and if it’s any consolation he did exactly that, but then his reach exceeded his own grasp and I turned thosevery traits that have made him such a shrewd opponent and now ally, into something more, something better; something to call my own. 

The sweet, sweet anticipation of it all, none of you will ever see it coming. In the meantime, I shall be as patient as I can but their closes, so close that I can almost smell on the evening air, taste it on my tongue like the bouquet of an expensive wine. I will savor it, knowing that the inevitable is coming and I shall enjoy it even more when it does.

**Author's Note:**

> also previously posted to my fanfic100 table, prompts represented #22 enemies, #30 death, and #27 parents


End file.
